Don't Let The Door Hit You On The Way Out
This is the tenth episode of Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains Challenges Immunity Challenge: Lasp Gasp The tribe members are positioned under a metal grate as the incoming tide rises. As the tide rises, the breathing space under the grate grows smaller. The last castaway to remain under the grate would win Individual Immunity. Winner: Kim Mills Story Night 24 Ominous music plays as the five remaining Villains return from Tribal where J.T. was sent home. Instead of being happy that they survived another Tribal, the five Villains are in a somber mood. As Joseph places his torch on the tree, he goes to stand next to Nicole, however she walks away. Nicole: ''I don't even want to f--king talk to you right now. ''Joseph (Jokingly): Guess she hates me now. Jillian: I don't blame her. You f--ked us royally. We see Jillian join up with Nicole at the beach. She sits next to her and rubs her hands in the sand. Nicole: ''I seriously can't stand them. I can't. ''Jillian: ''Neither can I. ''Nicole: I hope we merge tomorrow so we can get some new life in here. ''(intro plays) Day 25 The camera fades to the Villain treemail. Before long, Nicole and Jillian arrive and Nicole opens it. She sees a tube and takes it out. ''Nicole: ''Please be something good. Nicole opens up the tube and takes the note out. The note confirms a merge is occurring and that the Villains will go to the Heroes beach. The two girls celebrate by hugging each other. ''Nicole: Finally! The camera cuts to the Villains camp with Gerard, Kim, and Joseph sitting in the shelter. Gerard spots the two women run out from the woods with smiles on their faces. Gerard: Something's happening. Nicole and Jillian stop and Nicole takes the note out and reads it out loud. Nicole: ''Congratulations, you have merged! The three other Villains cheer loudly. ''Nicole: You will spend the rest of your days at the Faleloa camp! Collect any essentials and head over there immediately! The camera cuts to the Hero camp where Luke tends to the fire while everyone else is still asleep. As Luke yawns, he spots a boat with the five Villains on it. Luke: No way. He rushes over to the shelter and wakes up the other four. Laura (Groggy): What? Luke: ''The Villains are here. ''Yannick: What?! The other four get up and rush to the beach as the Villains boat gets closer. On the boat is a large chest. Noah: No way. The Villains boat stops and all five get out. The two tribes greet each other while Yannick helps Joseph pulling out the chest. Kim opens it, revealing a large blanket, fruits, drinks, and ten black buffs. At the sight of the new buffs, everyone cheers and throws their old ones away. After setting up the picnic, the Heroes begin to devour the food. Noah pours everyone orange juice before setting the pitcher down. Noah: Congratulations everyone! Kim: Yeah seriously, congrats. Gerda: ''So, should we talk about a name? ''Yannick: ''How about Hakauata, after the island we're on? ''Nicole: ''Ohh, I like it. ''Laura: Hakauata it is then? Joseph: No complaints from me. We see a shot of Kim smirking before we cut to the shelter. All five former Heroes are in it while the Villains are scattered around. Kim is by the fire with an over confident smile on her face, like she has it all figured out. Gerda: It's super awkward around here. Noah: No kidding. Luke: ''Well it's gonna get super awkward after the next Tribal because one of them needs to go. ''Laura: Who would you want to go after? Luke: Kim preferably, I just can't stand her. Yannick: ''Yeah, neither can I. She's just so cocky. ''Noah: ''But if she wins, should we have a backup? ''Yannick: ''I'd say one of the two guys. Besides Kim, they're the strongest in challenges. ''Luke: ''I agree. ''Noah: ''Do you think any of them have the idol? ''Laura: No doubt, so we have to tread lightly. Laura looks over to Kim before the camera fades to Joseph, Nicole, and Jillian in the forest. The two women help Joseph collect coconuts. Joseph: So, I just want to apologize for what happened last night. We were all heated after that and I went off. Nicole: ''Well we were pissed because you switched on a dime after we had your back. Kim wanted you gone and we were there to help you. ''Joseph: ''I get that. ''Nicole: ''So we have a good reason to be pissed at you because you left the two people who wanted you in the game out to dry while you went to the person who wanted you gone. ''Joseph: All I can say is I'm sorry. We then see the two go down to the beach to talk. They sit down and dip their feet in the water so wash them off. Nicole: Does he think we're stupid or something? Jillian: I think so, but we need to decide what we're gonna do. Nicole: ''I think for now, we just stick with them but then team up with the remaining Heroes and wipe out the Villains. ''Jillian (Laughing): I like that idea. The two girls laugh as we fade to commercial. Day 26 The camera fades to the merged tribe camp as everyone is doing something. Luke and Laura are tending to the fire, Joseph, Noah, and Gerard are out fishing, while Gerda and Kim wash their feet in the ocean. Yannick, Nicole, and Jillian are in the shelter. Jillian is barely awake and laying on her back while Nicole and Yannick are sitting up. Nicole: I can't believe I made merge again. After all the s--t we went through. Yannick: ''Kim got on your nerves? ''Nicole: No point in lying since everyone is annoyed with her. Yannick chuckles. Yannick: ''Would you be willing to vote for her if she lost immunity? ''Nicole: I don't know, what would that do for us? Yannick: Well everyone else wants the men gone after Kim so after that, I'd be willing to work with you two going forward. Nicole: I mean, that still puts us in a bad spot. Yannick: ''I get you're apprehensive, but just think about it. Yannick gets up and leaves Nicole and Jillian. ''Jillian: I don't trust him. Nicole: Me neither. Jillian: I want to get rid of him next. Nicole: ''I would to, but I think he could get an idol played on him. ''Jillian (Disappointed): ''Yeah, I think so to. Who wouldn't get an idol played on them? ''Nicole: ''I think Gerda. ''Jillian: So we try to get Gerda out next? Nicole: I think so. Nicole and Jillian glare towards Gerda, who is laughing along with Kim. We then see Joseph, Gerard, and Noah return from fishing. Joseph puts his wet shirt on the shelter before looking over to the woods. Joseph rushes into the woods and is caught by Laura, who throws another stick in the fire. Laura: ''Joseph is on the run. Laura watches Joseph from afar. Joseph kicks over some leaves, checks trees, and uses the machete to dig. Laura, deciding to keep him from looking, walks up to him. Joseph is surprised to see the motivational speaker pop up. ''Joseph (Startled): Jesus, you scared me. Laura (Chuckling): ''Sorry. The camera cuts to the two returning to camp. Joseph goes to the shelter while Laura rejoins Luke by the fire. Luke pokes and prods the fire a bit while Laura whispers in his ear. ''Laura (Whispering): ''I caught him looking for the idol. ''Luke (Whispering): Did he find it? Laura (Whispering): No, so we should vote him if Kim wins. Laura looks over to Joseph before the camera fades to black. Day 27 The camera fades in to the challenge area. After a few aerial and underwater shots, we see Jeff Probst. Jeff: ''Come on in, guys! We see a boat carrying all ten remaining players pull up and everyone gets out and steps on board a floating platform. Jeff takes the tribal idol from Gerard and reveals the individual immunity necklace. He goes over the challenge before everyone goes under water. ''Gerard: Oh man. Yannick: Dude, this sucks. Jeff: ''If you guys are uncomfortable now, you won't last long once the tide rises. Nicole fixes her buff before the camera fades to fifteen minutes later. The water has risen a bit and everyone is trying to keep their mouths above the water. ''Gerda: That's it. Gerda swims under the bar and towards the platform. Jeff: ''Fifteen minutes in, Gerda is the first one out. Gerda lifts herself onto the platform while Kim gives a smirk towards Gerard. The camera fades to a half an hour later where the water is up higher and everyone's face is pressed up against the bars. ''Jeff: ''We are forty five minutes in and nine people are left. Suddently, both Nicole and Noah back out of the challenge. When Nicole surfaces, she coughs up water. ''Jeff: No sooner said, both Nicole and Noah are out. Noah helps Nicole on to the platform and Gerda rubs her back while she coughs some more. Jeff: ''What's wrong Nicole, took on to much water? ''Nicole: ''Yeah. Jeff turns his attention back to the seven remaining players. After a short montage, Jillian goes under water. She tries to come back up but is unable to. She soon swims away from the bars and towards the platform. ''Jeff: Jillian, the fourth one out. Jillian (Quietly): Oh stuff it, Jeff. Jeff chuckles as he turns his attention back to the challenge. After ten minutes, Yannick backs out. When he surfaces, he rubs his face to clear his vision. Not long after, both Gerard and Joseph pop up, leaving Kim, Laura, and Luke left. Jeff: ''We are now down to three! Two former Faleloa's, one former Lotofoa. Who will come out on top! ''Noah (Quietly): Come on Luke, come on Laura. We see another montage of the challenge and people looking on. An hour and a half into the challenge, Luke, Laura, and Kim are still in it. All three are using their hands to keep water out of their mouths. Soon, a large amount of water gets through all their hands and they begin to struggle. Jeff: All three are taking in water! This challenge is about to end! Luke is the first of the three to bail out of the challenge while Laura and Kim struggle. Soon both women bail out but Laura surface's seconds before Kim, giving Kim immunity. Jeff: ''Kim wins immunity! The seven on the platform clap for Kim while Luke and Laura look disappointed in themselves. The shot then changes to Jeff addressing the final ten. ''Jeff: ''Kim, come on over. Kim runs over and Jeff puts the necklace on. ''Jeff: ''With this around your neck, you now have a one in nine shot of winning this game. As for the rest of you, one of you will be voted out and become the third member of our jury. I cannot wait to see how this plays out. Head on back to camp, I'll see you tonight. We get a slow motion shot of everyone making their way to the boat to head back to camp. The camera cuts back to the Hakauata camp where the final ten return from the challenge. Without and congratulations for Kim, the tribe splits into their respective alliances. The former Heroes all gather in the shelter. ''Yannick: ''Well that sucked. ''Noah: ''Now who are we gonna do? ''Luke: Well Laura caught Joseph looking for the idol. Noah: ''You did? ''Laura: Yeah, so I say we put all our votes on Joseph tonight and pray they don't play an idol. Noah: ''Well who do you think they'll vote. ''Laura: They may vote me. I'm the one who caught Joseph so he may want me out. Luke: ''That or they could vote Gerda since they may think we won't use the idol on her. The shot cuts to the Villains strategizing by the beach. They're huddled in a circle while talking. Gerard is taking small bites out of a coconut. ''Kim: ''So I say we vote Gerda. They won't see it coming. ''Joseph: ''Hold up, because Laura saw me trying to find the idol yesterday. I want her out. ''Kim: Joseph, stop being so emotional. No way in one million years would they waste an idol on Gerda. Joseph: Kim, will you just listen! Kim: It's a stupid idea! A stupid idea! Joseph: Will you just think this through? Kim: I did and we're voting Gerda. Send her useless ass home. Kim leaves and Gerard follows, clearly disappointed in Kim. Nicole: So, regret keeping her? Joseph: ''Now I do. ''Nicole: So should we just all follow suit and vote for Gerda? Joseph: We have no choice if Kim won't change her vote. We then cut to Nicole and Jillian sitting by the fire. Everyone starts to prep themselves for Tribal Council where one side will gain the numbers over the other. Jillian (Whispering): You gonna use your idol? Nicole (Whispering): ''I'm not sure. The camera fades to Tribal Council. The final ten arrives as ominous music is played. After setting their torches down and sitting down, Jeff begins the QnA. ''Jeff: ''So here we are. Five former Lotofoa and five former Faleloa. Laura, how has the transition been? ''Laura: It's been...odd to say the least. It's all very awkward around camp. Jeff: ''So Noah, do you think it will get more awkward after tonight? ''Noah: ''Oh for sure. I predict we won't even talk to each other for a while after this. The tribe laughs at Noah's joke. ''Jeff: ''So Kim, you have to be glad it's not you tonight. ''Kim: Oh I'm thrilled because I know I'm a target for these guys so to win feels great. Jeff: ''So that leaves Joseph, Nicole, Gerard, and Jillian left for the Heroes to vote for. Joseph, how do you make sure it's not you? ''Joseph: Jeff, there's nothing I can do. I know for a fact my name is getting written down. Jeff: ''Really? ''Joseph: Yeah, Laura caught me looking for the idol so I have a good feeling I'm their target. Jeff: So Laura, what was Joseph doing exactly? Laura: Searching trees, dirt mounts, all this stuff and yeah, it did put a target on his back. Jeff: ''So Gerard, now that we know who the Heroes may vote for, how do you pick the target for your side to vote? ''Gerard: We all came together as a group and decided. The music intensifies as everyone looks to the other. Jeff: Well this Tribal has certainly been interesting. Time to see which side comes out on top. It is time to vote. Gerda, you're up Gerda gets up to vote. No one has their voting for confessional shown. After Kim sits down, Jeff goes to get the votes and returns with the urn. Jeff: If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and would like to use it, now would be the time to do so. Gerda looks over towards Noah, who doesn't return her glance. Nicole and Jillian look at one another, unsure what to do. Then, Noah stands up. Noah: ''I just need my side to be able to survive the next few rounds. Joseph and Kim look towards Noah, waiting to see who he will use the idol on. ''Noah: ''This is for Gerda. The second the word 'Gerda' comes out of his mouth, Joseph digs his face into his hands. Jillian looks over to Nicole, motioning her to use her idol. However, Nicole stays seated. ''Jeff: ''This is a hidden immunity idol, any votes cast against Gerda will not count. I will read the votes. Jeff opens the urn as the once confident Kim looks defeated. ''Jeff: ''First vote: Gerda. Does not count. Gerda looks on, relieved. ''Jeff: ''Gerda. Does not count. Gerard shakes his head. ''Jeff: ''Gerda. Does not count. ''Joseph (Whispering): I told you. Joseph does nothing but give Kim a cold glare. Jeff: ''Gerda. Does not count. Luke and Laura fist bump one another. ''Jeff: ''Gerda. Does not count. We still have no votes for anybody. All the Heroes smile, knowing they now have the majority while the Villains wait patiently to see who they voted. ''Jeff: ''Joseph. That's one vote Joseph. Joseph nods his head, accepting his fate. ''Jeff: Joseph. That's two votes Joseph. Joseph begins to collect his things. Jeff: ''Eleventh person voted out and the third member of our jury: Joseph. That's three and tonight, that's enough. Joseph gets up and gets his torch. Kim is unable to look at Joseph, knowing she is the reason he is leaving. Joseph puts his torch in front of Jeff. ''Jeff: ''Joseph, the tribe has spoken. Jeff snuffs his torch. Before leaving, Joseph looks back at Kim one last time. ''Jeff: Time for you to go. Joseph leaves as Jeff turns back to the final nine. ''Jeff: ''With Joseph leaving, Faleloa now has the majority. But you guys know more than anyone that anything can and will happen in this game. Head on back to camp, goodnight. The final nine pick up their things and leave Tribal as the camera cuts to black. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Jillian and Nicole argue! * Yannick makes a deal with the Villains. * Kim goes on the warpath. Author's Notes Category:Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains